


Don't Cry

by bowsofwrath



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: shkinkmeme, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor based on the song "Don't Cry" By Guns N Roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

“I’m sorry Holmes I truly am” Victor Trevor said. 

Sherlock Holmes sat on the edge of Victor’s bed in shock for the first time that he could remember. He couldn’t hear what was being said to him over the deafening crack of his heart as it shattered.

“A relationship like ours is just not possible. Everything we are is against God, nature and not to mention the law.” Victor turned away from Holmes and walked to the window. “ This lesson was very hard for me to accept at first, but you learn to accept it as time goes on.” He looked back at Holmes who still sat motionless. 

“I should have known this was coming” Holmes said quietly. 

“Now, don’t cry” Victor said crossing the room and brushing an unnoticed tear from Holmes’s cheek. “I still love you. I never lied when I told you I did. Every moment we have spent together is going to be a cherished memory for me and I hope you feel the same.” 

Victor sat next to him on the bed and draped his arm around Holmes’s shoulders. “I’m not crying” Holmes said absently. No one had ever gotten so close to him before. No rejection ever hurt this much. Holmes hurt physically. It was a pain in his chest that spread in cold waves to the rest of his body. 

On some level Holmes had feared Victor. He was the only person he had met that was able to produce such reactions in him. Victor’s smile brought him joy. The touch of his lips to his own made Holmes’s spine tingle and the trails his fingers traced on his skin left fire in there wake. Now Victor’s works left frost in his soul. It felt like a cold that nothing would ever thaw.

Another tear was brushed from Holmes’s cheek before he realized that they had been sitting there for some minuets in silence. “Don’t hang your head in sorrow. Your demeanor will give you away to the first person who sees you. You are not the first person whose has been disappointed in this fashion and you won’t be the last. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Victor got up and patted Holmes on the back.

“Yes, I’m sure you will feel much better tomorrow after a bit of sleep and then after breakfast we will think of something to do.” Holmes looked up at Victor and could see right through his flippant attitude. He knew he wasn’t the only one in pain by the set of the other man’s shoulders and the redness of his eyes. Victor was blinking back tears of his own as he offered Holmes a hand.

Holmes didn’t take the offered help and stood up on his own. He went to walk back to the guest room when Victor’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Just” Victor said before his voice broke and he swallowed a sob “give me kiss before you tell me good bye.”

For a moment Holmes considered the request. Victor had given up hope and turned away from him. This time it was Holmes blocking the retreat with a hand on Victor’s shoulder. He turned the other man to face him. It was his turn to wipe away the tears as Holmes leaned in for faint kiss. 

“Good bye, Victor” Holmes said before he turned and left the room.


End file.
